


You Were Wonderful Tonight

by probablyagentyork



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyagentyork/pseuds/probablyagentyork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From very early on, they had agreed that they would only adopt when they could afford to give their child only the best in life. That time finally came with both men nearing thirty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote a little while ago that I kept going back to cause I like how it turned out. This is seriously just self indulgent pure fluff. Obviously it's also non-freelancer.

Eyes slowly cracking open, the first thing North’s brain registered was the lack of a certain brunet on the other side of the bed. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes before glancing at the clock on his bedside table, reading 3:43am. It was nothing new for York to be awake at insane hours of the night, the man had always had issues sleeping and never managed more than a couple hours a night. Figuring he’d head downstairs and make an attempt at getting his boyfriend to try and sleep, North stood, stretching so his joints popped pleasantly before shuffling out of the room, still very much half asleep. 

The blond had just reached the top of the staircase when he heard what sounded like humming and a baby very happily cooing coming from the room opposite where he was standing. Slowly pushing the already partially opened door, he leaned against the door frame and smiled at the sight of York sitting on the floor of the nursery with their son in arms, completely oblivious to North’s arrival. He was making silly faces while Theta giggled and grabbed at his fingers.

The two men had been together for several years now and talk of adopting together had been fairly common throughout their relationship. Unfortunately the desire to do so had to wait as they’d both needed to focus on their careers and ensuring they were financially stable enough to be able to spoil their child – and eventually children – rotten. From very early on, they had agreed that they would only adopt when they could afford to give their child only the best in life. That time finally came with both men nearing thirty. After months of searching, they finally met Theta, a five month old who was immediately taken with the couple. It proved mutual and within a few months North and York were the legal guardians of the little boy.

Letting out a chuckle as he watched the two, North pushed himself off the doorframe and moved so he was sitting beside the brunet, staring down at his son as well. Theta’s attention quickly changed from York to North and reached out, demanding to be held by him instead. Grinning, the blond reached out and carefully took the infant into his arms. “I know you can’t sleep but do you really need to keep our son up too?”

Sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, York shrugged, “I was on my way to bed myself, thank you very much.” Though Theta was now being held by North he still reached out to grab at York’s fingers, staring at them with a fascination only a baby could manage. Smiling down at him, the brunet continued, “He started crying when I passed by the room though. He does that a lot.”

“That’s a thing that happens. Babies cry. They also need to sleep, as do you.” Standing carefully, North walked over to the crib, placing the eight month old down. Standing over the crib just long enough to ensure their son was falling asleep, he turned and helped York pick himself up off the floor. Hitting the light switch on the way out, the blond pulled the door closed before heading down the hallway towards their bedroom. “Come on York, you’re sleeping too.”

With only mild complaining, York did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
